1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signal routing and, more particularly, to apparatuses for routing signals among network elements.
2. Description of Related Art
In telecommunications, signal timing may be required to be synchronized among a large number of different network elements. For example, the network elements may include communication interfaces (e.g., synchronous optical network (SONET), Ethernet, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) or similar interfaces). On a terminating end of these different interfaces, interface electronics typically provide large numbers of reference timing signals and accept large numbers of timing input signals. The reference timing signals from the interface electronics are typically routed to a timing signal generator, which uses one or more of the reference timing signals as a basis for generation of standard timing signals. The timing signal generator may generate the large number of timing output signals from the reference input signals.
The timing output signals and the input reference signals (which may collectively be referred to as “synchronization signals”) are typically routed between the interface electronics and the timing signal generator using one or more panels of electrical connectors.
Conventional panels that are used to distribute and terminate synchronization signals from network elements require a substantial amount of cross-connecting to distribute the signals. This cross-connecting typically involves manual wire wrapping and introduces human error in the system. As a result, the available capacity of these panels may not be fully utilized due to the high volume of cables that must be run in each panel. Additionally, conventional panels require a substantial amount of rack space and floor space. Other panel configurations do not provide any capability for termination of return timing signals from interface electronics.
Thus, there is a need in the art to more efficiently implement panels for routing signals among network elements.